The invention relates to an apparatus for the double-sided, grinding machining of flat workpieces with an upper and a lower work disk, each of which has a work surface with a grinding layer, wherein the work surfaces form a work gap amongst themselves, in which workpieces can be ground, wherein at least one of the work disks is rotatably drivable by means of a driving mechanism, and further having a device for guiding the workpieces in the work gap.
The use of double-side, surface-grinding machines for precise machining of workpieces with two plane-parallel surfaces is known. There are many corresponding machines with different designs. All conventional double-side, surface-grinding machines are similar in that they have two, normally annular work disks, the front surfaces of which are covered with an abrasive material and face each other and which form a work gap amongst themselves, through which the workpieces are guided and thereby processed simultaneously on both sides. A double-side grinding machine with planetary kinematics, as described in DE 195 47 085 A1, is just named as an example.
The machining of certain materials, for example soft steels, with such machines results in normally undesired burr formation on the workpiece edges, whereby remachining on special deburring machines is required. Many models of such machines are also known, wherein grinding burrs are normally removed with brush deburrers. For this, the workpieces are directed past rotating brushes, the bristles of which are studded with abrasive grains. A corresponding device is known for example from DE 20 2004 013 279 U1. The deburring of the workpieces with such machines represents another machining step in addition to the grinding machining, which accordingly increases the effort and cost of the machining of flat workpieces.